Misconceptions
by I AM RIC
Summary: I had to re-upload this story because my computer wouldn't let me go on my old pen-name anymore...so...here is My Story.
1. Morning

I had to Re-Upload under a different name for Personal Reasons. But here it is. Chapter 3 was uploaded recently as well.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------- *BLAM*BLAM*BLAM*  
  
Deep Voice: Get out of here! Leave me!  
  
Young Voice: Papi! No!  
  
Father: Jose! GET OUT!!!  
  
Jose: NOOOO!  
  
*BOOM*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
A figure in the shadows jumps out of bed with sweat pouring down his face. He walks to the bathroom and stares in mirror. As he wipes away the sweat he speaks to himself.  
  
Figure: Damn....Papi...  
  
The figure walks over to his dresser and pulls out a clean muscleshirt and some baggy blue jeans. He quickly gets dressed and grabs his badge from his kitchen. He stares at it for a moment.  
  
"Officer Jose Crespo, Police Department 001, Portland Island, Liberty City,"  
  
Jose looks at the time and it reads 4:43 AM. He grab his keys and his black leather jacket and walks out the door. His street is one of the decent ones in his area. The Red Light District. Full of pimps, hookers, and Gangs. Not too many cops are seen around this area. Most of them are crooked anyway. Jose is one of the only upstanding ones. But he's an undercover cop. He doesn't keep the city streets from being too violent. He is usally part of the violence. It comes with the territory. Jose walks down the street and gets in his car. He takes off the club on the steering wheel and loads his .45 Colt.  
  
Jose: Where the hell should I go?  
  
Jose sits in his car thinking. Things have been complicated for him recently.He keeps having nightmares from his childhood and his relationship with his girlfriend is on the rocks. Him being undercover a lot doesn't leave much time for him to be with his girl. She has been giving him the cold shoulder for 2 weeks.  
  
Jose: Maybe I should visit Alexa. She is kinda pissed at me.  
  
He starts up his car and drives toward the Callahan Bridge. She lives on Staunton Island so it makes a twenty minute drive. Along the way, he turn on his radio to Chatterbox FM.  
  
Lazlow: So, You think that I don't really exist.  
  
Matrix Fanatic: Exactly. This is an artificial reality created by Robots who rule the earth. It isn't even 2002! It's like 5007!  
  
Lazlow: Right! Have you ever heard of a film called, "The Matrix"?  
  
Matrix Fanatic: No...Why?  
  
Lazlow: Just asking....heh...Anyway...Thanks for calling. Next Caller!  
  
Junkie: heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh  
  
Lazlow: Hello Caller!  
  
Junkie: Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh  
  
Lazlow: Dear god!!!  
  
*click*  
  
Jose laughed to himself as he crossed the bridge.  
  
Jose: There is some wacked out people in this city.  
  
He was about two blocks away from Alexa's place when he saw a McDonalds open.  
  
Jose: Ohhhhh! Lemme get something to eat first.  
  
Jose parked his Red Kuruma in the parking lot and ran inside McDonalds.  
  
He ordered a Number 2 Hamburger Supersized and took his time eating. When he finished, he looked at the time and realized it was 5:32, he knew she was gonna get pissed at him for being so early.He decided he would kill some time by reading so he got back in his car and drove to the nearest Video Game Shop. He found a GameStop that was open and purchased a Gamepro Magazine and an Electronic Gaming Monthly Magazine. He went back to his car and read until 6:30 AM. He Drove to Alexa's house and rang her doorbell. He had his .45 holstered at his hip given the fact that Liberty City was a dangerous place. He grew impatient after waiting a couple of minutes and rang the doorbell again. A man who was about 25 answered the door wearing only a musle shirt and some boxers.  
  
Jose: Danny?!  
  
Danny: Oh shit!  
  
Danny shut the door and locked it. Jose was heated. He unholstered his gun and shot the lock but stepped aside as not to be hit my the recoil. He kicked open the door and stepped inside. He turned and saw Danny running upstairs. Jose ran upstairs just in time to see Danny close the Bedroom door. Jose walked up to the door and kicked it open. Danny was in a corner with a gun pointed at Jose and Alexa was in bed covering herself with her sheets.  
  
Alexa: Jose...Let me explain!  
  
Jose: Explain what? That you're sleeping with one of my friends.  
  
Jose turned his head to Danny.  
  
Danny: Don't come any closer! I'll shoot!  
  
Jose: You won't shoot me.  
  
Jose stepped toward Danny and spoke again.  
  
Jose: Put the gun down. If anyone should be pointing a gun...It should be me!  
  
Danny: I'm serious, Don't come any closer.  
  
Jose made another step and Danny pulled the trigger three times. Two bullets went into Jose's shoulder and one into his arm.Jose turned his head to his wounds and then back at Danny.  
  
Jose: You....bastard...  
  
Alexa: JOSE!  
  
Danny: Oh my god.....  
  
Jose fell to the ground and Alexa ran to him.  
  
Alexa: Don't die..Don't die...Don't Die...  
  
Danny: We've gotta get out of here! We can't stay!  
  
Alexa turned to Danny and stared at him hard.  
  
Alexa: You coward! We have to stay and tell the police!  
  
Danny: The police?! The police! No! I'll go to prison!  
  
Alexa: As long as there is justice! You shot my boyfriend! If you leave...I'll call the cops and turn you in!  
  
Danny pointed the gun at Her head.  
  
Danny: I guess You can't leave here alive then.  
  
*blam*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
Jose awoke in a bed with the sunlight shining on his face. He stood up and winced in pain. He turned his head and saw that his wounds were bandaged.  
  
Jose: Where...Where am I?  
  
Voice: Liberty City Hospital, Staunton Island.  
  
Jose: Huh?  
  
Jose looked at the door and saw a nurse standing there. She smiled at him and walked to his bedside.  
  
Nurse: You're lucky to be alive.  
  
Jose: Where's Alexa?  
  
Nurse: The girl...she didn't make it....  
  
Jose: Urgh!  
  
Jose jumped out of his bed and grabbed some clothes off of one of the visitor's seats. The Nurse looked at him confused.  
  
Nurse: Where are you going?  
  
Jose: To find Danny. Then Kill him.  
  
Nurse: He's dead.  
  
Jose: What?  
  
Nurse: He shot himself after he killed the girl.  
  
Jose: You've gotta be kidding me! They're both dead?  
  
Nurse: Yes, The police found you after some neighbors reported gunshots.  
  
Jose finished getting dressed walked to the bathroom to look at himself. A white T-shirt, with some Black Air Force 1's, Baggy Black Jeans, And his Black Leather. He then walked out and looked at the Nurse.  
  
Jose: Where is my gun?  
  
Nurse: With your badge.  
  
Jose: And that would be?  
  
Nurse: At the Police Station.  
  
Jose: Alright Then, I'm gonna pay a visit there.  
  
Nurse: You can't leave yet, We still have to do some checkups.  
  
Jose: I'm Fine.  
  
Nurse: Still, it's procedure.  
  
Jose: F*** Procedure!  
  
With that, Jose walked out of his hospital room and right out of the hospital. He looked up and down the street until he caught a cab. The cabbie took him to the Police Station and charged him five bucks.  
  
Jose: My bad, I ain't got money.  
  
Cabbie: If you don't pay, I'm gonna take you right back.  
  
Jose: Damnit!  
  
Jose then opened the door and stepped out of the cab. The cabbie stepped out as well.  
  
Cabbie: Hey! You gotta pay!  
  
Jose: No, not really.  
  
Jose jabbed the cabbie in the face and then he kneed him as he was hunched over.  
  
Jose: F*** off!  
  
Jose ran inside the Police Station quickly before the Cabbie got up.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
Jose walked into the police station and went straight to the armory. He quickly re-armed himself with a 9mm handgun and some body armor. He spoke to the guard for the armory.  
  
Jose: Where's the chief?  
  
Guard: I dunno...You got a mission or something?  
  
Jose: I'm about to...  
  
Guard: Ok...Check his office...He's probably there.  
  
Jose: Thanks.  
  
Jose quickly went to the second floor and within seconds he was in the Chief's office.  
  
*door slams*  
  
Jose: I want to go undercover in the Cartel.  
  
Chief Zapata: Why the Cartel?  
  
Jose: One of their men killed my girl and I want revenge!  
  
Chief Zapata: Jose...Danny is dead. Let it go!  
  
Jose: NO! Too many people important to me have been lost because of the Cartel. I'm not gonna stand by and lose anyone else. I'm bringing the Cartel in Liberty down.  
  
Chief Zapata: Most of the Cartel was brought down by that guy last month at the Cochrane Dam. There is no point. Just a few dealers left and some small remnants.  
  
Jose: Then I'll finish off what is left.  
  
Chief Zapata: You need to relax. Listen. Turn in your badge and your gun and go take a vacation. Go to Florida and visit your brother.  
  
Jose: {sigh} I guess you're right. I'll go to visit him at Vice.  
  
Chief Zapata: Excellent. Give me your badge and take off a few weeks.  
  
Jose put the badge on the table and walked to the door. Before leaving, he turned his head to The chief and spoke.  
  
Jose: Thanks, Benjy.  
  
Chief Zapata: No problem, You're a good cop and a good friend.  
  
Jose: You too.  
  
Jose then left the office and continued outside. Meanwhile, back in the chief's office, Benjy sat down in his chair and dialed a number.  
  
Benjy: He's heading to Vice City. Send some people to take care of him. Make this his last vacation.  
  
*click*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vice City-  
  
Escobar International Airport-  
  
{Next Day}:  
Jose had just gotten off his flight and was waiting in the baggage line when a beautiful young woman was standing next to him awaiting her belongings. He couldn't stop staring at her so he decided he might as well try to get over Alexa and try to get this girl's number.  
  
Jose: I noticed you standing there.  
  
She looked around then looked back at Jose.  
  
Woman: Are you speaking to me?  
  
Jose: Are there any other pretty women around here?  
  
The woman laughed a bit then responded.  
  
Woman: Cute...that was cute....{laughs again}....Are you trying to hit on me?  
  
Jose: {blushes from embarassment}...I'm sorry...kinda rusty.  
  
Woman: I noticed. The name is Vivian.  
  
Jose: Crespo, Jose Crespo.  
  
Woman: {laughs} You are so un-original! {laughs again}  
  
Jose: Can you cut me some slack?  
  
Vivian: I'm sorry, you're so funny.  
  
Vivian grabbed the last of her belongings and turned to Jose before leaving.  
  
Vivian: There's going to be a party on Starfish Island at the Vercetti Estate. You should go.  
  
Jose: I'll see what I can do.  
  
Vivian: Okay, It's tommorow if you decide to go. Round noon.  
  
Jose: Alright, Thanks.  
  
With that, she walked away leaving Jose to ponder on what he should do. He then grabbed his stuff and went outside to his brother who was waitring at his car.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
{outside}:  
  
Jose walked outside and saw his brother sitting in his Yellow Stinger.  
  
Jason: Whaddup Brother!  
  
Jose: Hey Jason! Long time no see!  
  
Jason got out of the car and hugged his brother.  
  
Jason: So how long you gonna be here? You kinda called me short notice.  
  
Jose: I dunno, a few weeks, maybe a month or two.  
  
Jason: I see, Well, You can stay at my place as long as you want.  
  
Jose: Thanks. Do you know where The Vercetti Estate is?  
  
Jason: Yeah. Tommy Vercetti. Runs this town. The Vercetti family has been around for almost 20 years. Mafia. You know what I mean.  
  
Jose: Kinda like the Forrellis and the Leones back in Liberty.  
  
Jason: I guess. Lets go back to my place and we can talk there.  
  
Jose: Ok.  
  
Jason then helped Jose pack his things into the trunk and back seats and then they took off for Washington Beach.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jose felt really relaxed next to his brother in the convertable. The wind blew threw his hair and the sun beamed down from above. It truly was a paradise compared to the streets of Liberty.  
  
Jose: I've been up north way too long. Forgot how nice places are.  
  
Jason: It ain't that peachy, bro. Looks can be deceiving.  
  
Jose looked at his brother for a moment and then laid back into his seat once more.  
  
Jose: There's a party I want to go to.  
  
Jason: What? The one at the Vercetti Mansion? Is that why you wanted to know where that place is?  
  
Jose: Yeah.  
  
Jason: Aight. I'll take you there after you rest. It was a short flight but it can really take it's toll on a guy.  
  
Jose: Thanks.  
  
The two remained silent and just enjoyed the sights as they made their way to Washington beach. Jason slowed down and came to a stop two blocks away from the beach. He got out and began to unload the luggage.  
  
Jose: You live here now?  
  
Jason: Yeah, I got tired of my condo.  
  
Jose: Oh, Big change.  
  
Jason: Penthouses are more to the likings of a man of such high calibur, such as myself.  
  
Jose laughed and looked at his brother who wasn't laughing for some reason.  
  
Jose: Oh, You're serious?  
  
Jason picked up most of the bags and opened the door. Jose followed from behind. The Place was really nice. It was a little overwhelming to be exact. They proceded to put Jose's belongings away. While Jose got comfortable in his brother's Den, He began to reflect on how quickly everything had changed. It was odd. Jose then became too comfortable and dozed off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
A young Jose at the age of 14 stands in a dark alley watching a bank robbery taking place. He stares as he watches one fo the robbers exit the building with C-4 in his hand. The Robber yells about how the building is rigged to blow. The SWAT and police have him surrounded. They call it a bluff and a trigger happy cop opens fire. The Robber falls to the ground and his disguise falls off. Jose stares at the face of his father, bleeding on the pavement of the sidewalk. Explosions shake the building as one by one, from top to bottom, the 15 floors of the bank are blown away. A chain reaction. In all the chaos, as the police flee and the crowd runs in all directions, Jose Runs to his Father's side.  
  
Jose: Papi!!!!  
  
Jose Sr. : Pito.....What..what....are you doing here?  
  
Jose: We have got to get out of here!  
  
Jose Sr. : There's no time......Save yourself...  
  
Jose: I won't leave you..  
  
Jose Sr. : Get out of here! Leave me!  
  
Jose: Papi! No!  
  
Jose Sr. : Jose! GET OUT!!!  
  
Jose: NOOOO!!!  
  
*Boom*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Jose jumped up from couch where he was laying. He looked around confused about where he was then realized he was at his brother's house.  
  
Jose: Jason?  
  
Jason quickly appeared from the kitchen with two Corolas in his hands.  
  
Jason: Huh? What is it?  
  
Jose: I had a nightmare about the day when Papi.....  
  
Jason: Oh....It was tough on us all Bro...  
  
Jose: But I saw him....I saw the fire engulf him...  
  
Jason: Here man, relax. I just got a phonecall from a friend up north.  
  
Jose: Really? About what?  
  
Jason: Nothing Important...Don't worry about it. You do realize you slept all night, right?  
  
Jose quickly jerked his head towards the clock and realized it was 10:30 in the morning.  
  
Jose: Damn....I must've fell out...  
  
Jason finished up his drink and placed it on his coffee table.  
  
Jose: Want to go get something to eat? Alchohol isn't too filling.  
  
Jason laughed for a moment then responded.  
  
Jason: Don't sweat it, i'll hook you up, then We'll go to that party. Ok?  
  
Jose: Sounds good to me.  
  
They went for breakfast at a diner and were exiting the small establishment when gunfire erupted from down the street. Bullets were flying in all directions at a police chase ensued. Aparently, There was a drug bust going down and some dealers were attempting to escape. Small-Bursts came from and AK-47 and wizzed by Jose's head. He ducked to the ground and reached at his side for his side-arm in a natural reaction but was shocked at dismay to realize it was gone.  
  
Jose: Damn..I forgot.I'm a civilian now.  
  
Jason helped Jose up from the ground as SWAT enforcers sped down the road after the dealers. They dusted eachother off and both leaned against the wall, outside the diner.  
  
Jason: Damn.That was a close call. Damn Cartel is trying to move in on Vercetti's Territory.  
  
Jose: The Cartel..  
  
After recollecxting themselves, they returned to Jason's car and went off to The Vercetti Estate.  
  
To be Continued...  
  
Thanks for reading chapter 1 in "Misconceptions". I'll have the next chapter posted up VERY soon. So stay tuned. 


	2. Sunshine

OK, Here is Chapter 2 of Misconceptions. I would really appreciate some reviews so that I would be able to make this a better story for you people to enjoy. I might even put you in the story if you have an interesting review. Uhhh.yeah. Anyways, Flames are ok with me. This stuff belongs to their aprropriate owners.and so and so on! Here we go.then! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The car sped down the side-roads as Jason was trying to see if maybe they could catch up with the Police chase so they could see some action. Jose looked at the sky. It was so clear. He envied how pure it seemed. He just couldn't understand how fast all this stuff was happening. He was getting caught up in too much of a rush. Is this how his Father's last days were back when he was with the Cartel? Jose quickly awoke from his deep thoughts as his brother called to him.  
  
Jason: Jose? You alright man?  
  
Jose: Yeah, Just thinking about stuff.  
  
Jason: Alright. That's cool.  
  
They remained quiet for a few moments until they saw a horrendous sight.  
  
Jose: Oh S***!  
  
Three SWAT Enforcers were floating in the channel of water near a bridge. The intense heat from their flaming wreckage could be felt even from their distance of 20 feet. Sirens from Firetrucks, Police Cruisers, and Ambulances Could be heard in the distance.  
  
Jason: Those Guys Must've Done this.  
  
Jose: Damn.And those SWAT were just doing their job..  
  
Jason: It's a part of the job.I guess?  
  
Jose: Lets go to the party.  
  
They drove away quickly.both looking in the rear view mirrors, incapable of taking their eyes off of the burnt corpses floating amongst the vehicles in the water. The Huge Mansion came into view as they reached Starfish Island. They parked outside the Estate next to the sidewalk. They exited the car and walked up to the Mansion. A guard stood at the doorway preventing them from entering.  
  
Guard: Name or Invitation? (He held a pad with names on it in one hand and a pen in the other.)  
  
Jose: This girl Vivian invited me..  
  
Guard: Oh, I see, go ahead.  
  
Jose looked at each other and they shrugged. They didn't give it another thought and they entered. The Party was pretty casual. Jose looked around to see if he could find Vivian anywhere. Jason took off for the bar to see if he could get a drink. Jose finally spotted Vivian standing next to a man in his late 50's. He made his way through all the people and stood in front of her and spoke.  
  
Jose: Hey.  
  
Vivian turned away from the Middle-Aged Man and Responded.  
  
Vivian: Jose? You came!  
  
Jose: Yeah.Is there something wrong with that? Vivian: No, Not at all. Actually, I have someone I want you to meet. (She turned to the Man she was standing next to.) Jose, I'd like you to meet my Father, Thomas Vercetti.  
  
Jose's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that the biggest Coke Dealer in the South and One of The Biggest Mafia Families in the United States, Head Honcho was standing before him. And that he was kinda having a thing for his daughter. Jose quickly came to his senses and shook Tommy Vercetti's Hand.  
  
Jose: Nice to meet you, sir.  
  
Vercetti: Call me Tommy.  
  
Jose: Sure.Tommy.  
  
Vivian and Jose bid her Father farewell and proceeded up to the rooftop. They stood next to a helicopter and stared at the ocean.  
  
Jose: This place is Beautiful.  
  
Vivian: Is it? I've forgotten.  
  
They stood silent and looked out into the sea. Jose felt at peace but then the mood was ruined as a helicopter approached. It was coming towards the mansion at a high speed. It didn't have any intention of landing. As is got close, Jose could make out a male figure hanging on the side with an M-16 is hand. As the helicopter got close, it opened fire on Jose and Vivian. Jose grabbed Vivian and dropped them both to the ground. The bullets missed and hit the chopper on the rooftop. The Enemy Chopper began to circle around for another strike.  
  
Vivian: There's a shotgun in the chopper!!  
  
Jose jumped up and ran to the chopper slamming open the door. He quickly searched the cockpit and found a Remington and some ammo. He loaded the gun and readied himself for the choppers next assault. It approached and the enemy gunner readied himself for his chance to shoot. When the chopper was in range the gunner was about to pull the trigger but it was too late. Jose had shot 2 shots, and neither missed. The gunner was hit in the Thigh and his left arm. He fell from the chopper and hit the rooftop with a thud. The chopper quickly retreated and Jose ran to the fallen gunman.  
  
Jose: Get Up! (He cocked the shotgun and aimed at the fallen man) Get Up!  
  
The gunman turned to face Jose. Blood was coming from his mouth. There was also blood on his face, from his wounds, covering his blue eyes. His blonde hair now an orange after mixing with his blood. Basically, A lot of blood.  
  
Gunman: Fin.Finis.Finish me! (coughs up more blood)  
  
Jose: Who do you work for? Why were you trying to kill the girl?  
  
Gunman: What.What girl? We..we.came..came for you..  
  
Jose took a step back. And in his anger shot the wounded man in the face. Blood splatted onto Jose's face. Vivian ran over to Jose's side and gasped at the site of the dead body. Jose bent down and searched the body. He found some I.D. He glanced at the name.  
  
"Nicholas Weiler, Age 23, Origin: European Descent."  
  
Jose: (To himself) Why did this guy want to take me out? He's got not tattoos, no noticeable affiliation. Who did this guy work for? Vivian: Jose. Lets got tell my father. He'll know what to do.  
  
Jose: Ok.yeah..sure.  
  
They both walked inside.Bloody, Tired, and Full of Questions.With no answers.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
That was Chapter 2 of Misconceptions. Please Review. I think it was pretty action filled. A tad bit cliché but interesting none the less. Nick! You got your part in the story. But you died..heh. Dave and Me are next. Chapter 3 Coming VERY soon. I'm working on this stuff often. A Chapter a day. Stay Tuned.  
  
-Rob 


	3. Dark Days

Ok, Chapter 3. I had to re-upload this story. Under a different name. For.Personal Reasons. So.Lets do this.  
  
Jose and Vivian rushed down the stairs and found the main lobby area where the party was taking place had been crashed. All the patrons had run away and there were only a few people remaining. Mainly the Vercetti Family. Vivian ran up to her father and spoke.  
  
Vivian: Father! Why have all the people left?  
  
Tommy: Maybe I should ask you that? They heard gunfire and chaos erupted.  
  
Vivian: There was a helicopter and it was trying to kill us. So Jose killed their gunner.  
  
Tommy: They tried to hurt you?! (he turned towards some of his men) David, Tony, Robert! Go check the roof and clean up the mess.  
  
The three men hurried off towards the way Jose and Vivian had just come and disappeared. Jose had a bad feeling about those guys. He quickly shrugged off his uneasiness and turned back to Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Are you two okau?  
  
Jose: I'm fine.  
  
Vivian: I'm ok.  
  
Jose realized that his brother was nowhere to be found and looked to Tommy for answers.  
  
Jose: Uh, Tommy? Have you seen a guy that look somewhat like me but lighter and with less hair?  
  
Tommy: Not that I recall.  
  
Jose: I'll be back.  
  
Jose ran outside and spotted his brother standing near a wall vomiting. Apparently, he had a little too much to drink.  
  
Jose: Jason! You Alright?  
  
Jason looked up at his brother and wiped away some drool from his mouth.  
  
Jason: Yeah, Where'd you run off to?  
  
Jose: Into some trouble. Lets go inside really quick.  
  
They made their way indoors and saw that Tommy and Vivian were speaking to some people. As they approached, the small talk broke up and the other people scurried off. Tommy looked at Jose.  
  
Tommy: Did you find who you were searching for?  
  
Jose: Yes.Yes I did.  
  
Tommy: Excellent. Now, We have to find out who ordered that hit.  
  
Jason's head jolted up when the word "hit" was spoken. Jose noticed and looked at his brother with his head tilted slightly and spoke.  
  
Jose: Jay? Do you know something that you're not saying? If you know something, Speak up!  
  
Jason stepped back slowly and turned around quickly for a quick retreat out the door but his path was blocked by Tommy's men David and Robert. They aimed their MP5s at Jason and opened fire. Jason turned his back to them and began to run back to Jose. The bullets ripped through his body fiercely and mercilessly. His body Jerked and he flung himelf at Jose . Jose pushed his arms out and grabbed his older brother. While Jose gripped his brother tightly, Jason Spoke.  
  
Jason: I'm sorry.I'm So..So..Sorry. They offered me so much money. I owed.I owed money. I..I really needed the.the money.I'm sorry.  
  
Jason looked at the two grunts that worked for Tommy. His face was full of fear and he quickly turned back to Jose.  
  
Jason: They're Cartel! Run!  
  
Jose dropped his brother and took off towards the roof. They quickly opened fire on Jose again and he barely missed the shots. They made their way after him and he picked up his pace. When he reached the roof, He ran towards the shotgun he had used earlier on the Chopper. He picked it up and got ready for the two hitmen to enter through the way he came. The tall, Red-Haired, Bulky Man came up first with his sub-machine gun slung over his shoulder. Jose ducked out of site behind the Helicopter that belonged to Vercetti. The Man slowly walked around, aiming a 9mm Uzi. When he turned to look over the side of the roof, Jose hit him upside the head with the shotgun. Before Toppling over the side, Jose grabbed the Uzi and left the man to fall to his death. 50 feet below. Jose tossed aside the empty shotgun and readied his Weapon. The Shorter, Black-Haired, Hitman entered the parapet with his MP5 aimed. He cautiously scanned the area while Jose moved slowly around the opposite end of the roof, using the ramps and helicopter as cover. Jose tripped while moving and the male noticed it. The enemy quickly ran over to where Jose layed and stood above him with his gone aimed. Jose lifted up his weapon to fire in retalliation but The Gunman kicked the weapon out of his hands and over the rooftop. Jose had no weapon to defend himslef. He pulled on the Gunman's legs, causing him to lose balance and land on his back. He dropped his gun and it fell a few feet away from where he lay. He reacted quickly and attempted to get back on his feet but Jose was two steps ahead of him and tackled him to the ground. Jose jawed his three times, spit in his face, then punched him 4 more times. The Cartel Grunt threw Jose off of him and ran towards the gun. Jose got up and kicked the guy in the back sending him flying a few feet away from the gun and almost over the edge. Jose ran to the gun, lifted it up and aimed. The Black-Haired Male stood up and raised his hands in defeat.  
  
Jose: Oh, So not you wanna give up? You think I'm gonna show you mercy?  
  
Cartel Hit-Man: I have lost.Let me go. I can't do anything now.  
  
Jose: And I won't give you a chnace to.  
  
Jose opened fire on the man sending him flying over the edge into Vercetti"s Pool. His body layed limp and the water slowly turned into a crimson red around the body., Jose tossed aside the gun and walked back downstairs. He hated rooftops.  
  
Well? I tried to put more action than story in that chapter. I was the black-Hiared Assasin. My friend Dave was the other. Too bad I died. Oh well, Life goes on and so does my story. So.Now the deceit and lies go even further. His own brother. WOW. Who's next? Who can out Protagonist believe in this cruel, Unjust, Deceitful, World. Well See next-time. On, Misconceptions. 


End file.
